1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of supports, and to the particular field of baby bottle holders.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nearly all parents and child care givers have experienced the problem of a child or multiple children that choose(s) to become fussy when the care giver is otherwise occupied. This situation often occurs when the care giver is driving and the child is in a car seat. However, the situation also occurs when the care giver is pushing the child in a cart or stroller.
The situation can often be ameliorated by giving the child a bottle or a toy. However, this is not always as easy as it sounds because the child may drop the bottle or become bored with the bottle or toy and resume their fussiness. In this case, the care giver must continually face backwards in a physically straining position for long periods of time to hold a bottle for a fully dependant infant or to adjust the bottle or retrieve the toy or the bottle if the child drops it. If the care giver is driving, this is not possible, or may be dangerous if the parent tries to replace the bottle or toy while driving. However, if the bottle or toy is not replaced, the child's fussiness may distract the driver, which, also is not a safe situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby bottle support.
While the art contains may examples of baby bottle supports, many of these supports are not convenient for either the baby or the care giver, or both. The bottle holders of the prior art may not be amendable to use on both a stroller and a cart and on a car baby seat. Still further, some of the prior art baby bottle supports may not be adaptable for various positions of the baby, or may not be amenable to change if the baby moves. Still further, some baby bottle supports of the prior art are useful for small infants but are not useful for larger babies.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby bottle support that can be located to be convenient to both a baby and a care taker.
Baby bottles come in a wide variety of bottles and bottle shapes. For example, a juice bottle may be different from a formula bottle, and the like. A baby prefers specific and varying bottles and nipples. Some baby bottle holders of the prior art may be amendable to formula bottles, but may not accommodate juice bottles, or may not be easily adapted to accommodate such juice bottles. Accordingly, a care giver may be required to have several different baby bottle holders.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby bottle support that can accommodate a wide variety of baby bottles.
A baby's attention span may be quite short. After a short time, a baby may become fussy simply from boredom rather than hunger and a baby bottle may be rejected. Many prior art baby bottle holders simply hold a baby bottle and thus will not approach this problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby bottle support that will be attractive to the baby.